Chacun à en lui son petit monstre à nourrir
by Elorin
Summary: Os Song-fic. Remus/Sirius...Quelques moments où le loup surplombe son hôte au fil d'une chanson...


**Rating & Disclaimer: **Slash donc homophobes s'abstenir. Sinon rien ne m'appartient comme toujours.

**Notes: **Cette fichue song-fic me hantait depuis que je me suis achetée l'album des BB-brunes..Au début ça devait être une Remus/Severus et puis en fait non. J'espère que vous aimerez voilà voili!

**Pairing: **Sirus/Remus

**Genre: **Romance/Slash léger/Song-fic ( Mr Hyde-BB brunes )

**Musique de fond?** Bb brunes évidemment

* * *

**Poum Chak c'est moi sous une fumée opaque**

**Avouez que je vous ai bien eus**

Sirius venait d'apparaître au milieu d'une fumée jaune flash, et assez malodorante, sautant à pieds joints sur le parquet de la salle commune. Il s'inclinait à tout va, saluant les gryffondors qui l'applaudissaient de bon coeur. Remus ne bougeait pas d'un pouce quant à lui, assis sur un fauteuil et son livre de métamorphose sur les genoux. Il se contentait de le regarder, les sourcils légèrement froncés, cherchant à déterminer comme son impulsif ami avait fait.

**Que vois-je Madame, vous rendrais-je écarlate,**

**Est-ce ce revolver, ou ma simple venue, **

Lui chuchota le brun dans le cou le faisant violemment sursauter. Quelques secondes auparavant, il le regardait faire le beau au centre de la pièce, et le voilà juste derrière lui, collé au dossier de son siège. Remus tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour observer le sourire coquin de son ami tandis que ses propres joues reprenaient une couleur plus normale.

**Votre mine est bien claire, auriez-vous un peu bu?**

Remus baissa les yeux sur ses genoux à l'écoute de la question. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard presque inquiet du maraudeur, il ne le voulait pas, il était si coupable... Si... Différent.

- Question stupide...

Murmura-t-il néanmoins, la gorge nouée malgré toutes ses années à vivre avec ça...Une once de remords traversa le magnifique regard de Sirius lorsque son cerveau de maraudeur en chef -donc de pois chiche- comprit ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une fois par mois il avait l'air patraque, hein?

**Un coup de vent tout le monde me rate,**

**L'homme invisible, oui c'est bien moi.**

Mais déjà les groupies de Sirius le rappelaient à elles. Remus était mignon et intelligent, certaines filles s'intéressaient à lui, mais... il était si discret et si effacé... Surtout face aux flamboyants Sirius Black et James Potter. Il avait l'habitude maintenant...

**Dear Jekyll vous ne m'échapperez pas**

**Courrez donc mon cher, une ombre ne s'évite pas**

**De la lune au clair, abracadra**

Mais déjà le monstre lui tordait les viscères… Il courait ce soir là, dans le parc de Poudlard, courait comme un fou vers le Saule Cogneur, trébuchant à chaque pas, lui murmurant de laisser son instinct éclater au grand jour… Et cette lune impudente qui se riait de lui là-haut...

**J'ai failli danser par terre, danser le twist avec vous, **

Ce souvenir le hantait, à la lune dernière... Juste avant que le soleil ne cède la place à cette face blafarde qui lui faisait peur… Il ne s'était pas maîtrisé, il avait fait choir Sirius au sol. Non pas pour le frapper, non, mais pour laisser libre cours à ses instincts, à son envie animale… L'embrasser, non le dévorer...

**Oh venez avec moi, venez**

Où étaient les Maraudeurs ? Il ne les avait pas vus de la soirée, pourtant... pourtant ils savaient bien qu'il avait besoin d'eux ce soir-là, que sans eux il n'arriverait à rien... Non là ! Cette silhouette haute mais déglinguée, comme tordue par une enfance pas très heureuse, meurtrie. Ces cheveux, ce dos qui lui tournait le dos...

**Que diriez-vous de m'embrasser ?**

Remus accéléra encore, manquant de se tuer à chaque foulée, fixant l'ombre qu'il connaissait si bien... Sirius… Déjà le monstre tapi en lui rugissait un peu plus, il le voulait, il voulait les lèvres de son ami, il voulait... Vite, plus vite encore.

**Et la lune est claire, vous n'entendez**

**Bang bang revolver, mes pas se rapprocher. **

**Un coup de vent pour qu'en deux je me casse**

Même l'odieuse lueur de la lune n'arrivait pas à l'enlaidir... Il était si beau, légèrement éclairé de cet halo blanchâtre... Il ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas... Bientôt il l'aurait. Qu'importait si les éléments et le terrain menaçaient de le faire s'écrouler à chaque pas… Il était habité par cette soif de lui, cette soif de possession, cette soif issue de cette bête insatiable et qui le forçait à lui obéir...

**Je me demande chaque lendemain **

**Qui est cet homme qui la nuit me fait boire pour un rien**

Il avait l'impression d'être ivre, pourtant il ne buvait jamais... Non, puisque l'alcool faisait ressortir les instincts des hommes… Et si l'homme est un loup pour l'homme, il ne répondrait plus rien de rien... Il n'y pouvait rien, il ne voyait plus la terre qui défilait sous ses pieds, ni l'obscurité des ramures des arbres, il n'entendait plus les bruits des animaux nocturnes ni des cris de Rusard au château... Non il ne voyait plus que son visage, douloureusement floué par la rage de l'animal, la rage de l'ivrogne.

**Te violer par terre et puis recommencer**

Ses épaules carrées, ses épaules d'homme qu'il aimait tant et qu'il plaquait à présent avec violence contre le sol terreux de l'orée de la forêt interdite... Sirius se débattait, tentant de l'emmener de force vers le Saule, vers sa prison. Le loup voulait hurler à la lune, pas s'emprisonner...

**Une goutte d'éther, on se laisserait tenter **

Combien de fois Sirius lui avait proposé un peu d'éther sorcier, riant de le voir devenir si possessif et animal, s'amusant de le voir si fougueux… Combien de fois avait-il refusé de peur de le blesser... Et à présent, sans avoir cédé à la tentation, il surplombait de ses yeux jaunes le gryffondor.

**J'ai failli me laisser faire, au diable mes rendez-vous**

Sirius s'était senti surpris de ce poids soudain sur ses épaules, mais l'inquiétude s'était aussitôt envolée pour le rire lorsqu'il avait reconnu le regard de miel de son ami. Il avait rendez-vous avec une midinette particulièrement agaçante… Obligé d'y aller malgré l'approche de la pleine lune, car elle lui avait lancé un sortilège de Folloreille particulièrement réussi que personne n'avait réussi à ôter... Mais Il était là près de lui, ou plutôt sur lui. Au diable l'autre folle puisqu'un de ses meilleurs amis était là ! Même si celui-ci venait de lui arracher littéralement sa cape et glisser des mains dévorantes sous son uniforme.

**Ce soir je m'en irai danser**

**J'ai failli tomber par terre, Monsieur le Diable avec vous**

Comme à chaque pleine lune, le visage de Remus était fou, obscurci par l'ombre du loup... Quand il était comme ça il faisait souvent peur à Peter qui l'appelait le Diable… Mais il voulait bien que son loulou soit un diable s'il restait avec les Maraudeurs. Sirius se releva tant bien que mal, le loup était d'une puissance plus imposante que son hôte mais Remus était si maigre par rapport au brun... Il réussit à le prendre par la taille et l'emmener vers la Cabane...

**Ce soir je m'en irai danser**

Souffla doucement Sirius, c'était vrai, il aimait bien danser avec Remus qui était si fragile... Et ce soir le marche vers la cabane hésitait entre un combat et une danse, elle était sporadique, hésitante et intensément animale...

**Bang bang revolver et le long des pavés**

**Le temps d'un éclair**

Aujourd'hui, dans les yeux jaunes, brillait encore la sinistre lueur qui s'était échappée de la baguette de Bellatrix... Il n'avait rien eu le temps de faire, juste celui d'entendre Harry hurler, d'entendre l'incantation et... Et aujourd'hui Sirius était mort...

Si Harry s'était senti mal, lui, il avait voulu en mourir... Qu'importait si lui-même n'avait jamais su ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme qui avait tant marqué son adolescence… Tant pis si cet homme ne l'aimerait jamais…

**Détrôner Lucifer, au diable mes rendez-vous**

Il n'était pas mort, non... Mais il avait tué… Une vie pour une vie ! Et quand cette vie est bien trop chère, alors les corps s'amoncellent pour délivrer un homme d'une torture intérieure digne d'un loup...

**Seul je m'en irai danser**

**Je ne suis point Lucifer, oui mais bien pire voyez-vous**

Maintenant il était seul, tout seul... Pauvre loup sous la pluie battante au coeur brisé… James, Sirius, Peter... Il ne restait plus que lui, lui qui n'avait plus que cette rage pour le tenir debout… Il voulait toujours mourir, mais seulement après avoir nettoyé les rues de cette engeance à coup de dents... Tuer pour ne pas penser à ceux qui l'ont été...

**Dès qu'un verre vous me proposez**

**Bang bang revolver et le long des pavés**

**Le temps d'un éther votre tête a roulé**

L'alcool et l'éther l'obsédaient toujours autant, mais maintenant il s'y immergeait avec délice, pourquoi refuser quelque chose qui vous apporterait l'oubli et qui vous empêcherait de réfléchir tandis que vous dépèceriez ces corps aussi froids que celui de Sirius maintenant...

**Bang bang revolver sur un Londres embrumé**

Les brumes de Londres, il les connaissait par coeur et il s'y noyait avec désespoir... Mais qu'on l'achève plutôt que de le laisser encore ralentir Harry...

**Le temps d'un éclair**

Un éclair vert... Sur lui... Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire tandis que les jades de ses prunelles reprenaient un peu de leur éclat passé...


End file.
